Envie
by Veervanspel
Summary: Une envie. Un besoin. Qu'il faudra comprendre pour mieux l'accepter. Et si, si, ce n'était pas une femme dont il tombait sous le charme ?


**Pseudo :** Sed de la Plume, PetitePrune

**Avertissements :** 1. OOC. Evidemment. Yaoi. EVIDEMMENT ! Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : je les rends à l'auteur sans trop de bobo après un petit vol, je ne touche aucune sorte de rétribution en écrivant cette fiction, et je n'autorise pas qu'on le republie sans mon autorisation.

**Couples :** (x aime et est aimé), (+ aime), (- hait).

Yoko + Lucié, DS + Yoko, DS x Yoko, DS x Lucié.

**Prise en compte des livres :** Je les pique dans la bibliothèque de mes frères et c'est d'ailleurs une sournoise vengeance de faire cela à leurs héros pour n'avoir acheté ces derniers temps que des mangas pour hommes. Marre !

**Résumé pour ceux qui ne savent pas : **C'est un monde fantastique où des ordres de grands méchants certains canons ont décidé de réveiller un gros méchant pas beau. Pour empêcher ça, il faut que le super héro (super pervers et con) sorte de là où on l'avait enfermé : le corps de Lucié un gosse de 16 ans (il y a aussi une partie de lui dans Yoko, la fille du mec qui l'a enfermé mais ça on le sait pas encore alors allons pas trop vite en besogne.) Sauf que DS qui n'est pas à l'origine un héro, n'a pas de la toute envie d'obéir et en fait un peu qu'à sa tête ! Heureusement la force de Yoko (15 ans, 95D de bonnet, 55 Kg, un super cul) fait qu'elle arrive toujours à ses se… fins. Tout comme le mignon caractère de Lucié …

ooooooooooo

La guerre était terminée depuis deux ans. Lucié avait maintenant dix-huit ans et il vivait près d'une forêt calme, loin des nouveaux affrontements qu'il y avait toutes les semaines car dans le monde de la baston, la guerre ne se stoppe jamais. Contrairement à ses premières idées, il n'avait pas suivit Yoko chez son père car il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Partager son corps pendant un an avec le héro national, pervers, violant, et très effrayant, n'était pas une situation facile à vivre et il ne savait pas s'il devait la mettre dans la catégorie : « expérience effrayante à oublié. » ou « bons souvenirs à oublié. » Il ne fallait pas oublier que sa première expérience sexuelle avait été assez traumatisante puisqu'il avait vu tous ceux que DS avait faits avec son corps, sans évoquer les meurtres, massacres, et violences qu'il avait vu.

Il savait que DS était quelques parts en train de se battre avec son compagnon, couchant à tout vas. Yoko s'était remise à étudier et elle venait le voir régulièrement. Elle semblait douter de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui : hésitait-elle encore entre DS et lui ? Entre l'homme et le gamin. Il ne lui en voulait pas, simplement il ne voulait pas souffrir. De nouveau. 

C'était pour ça qu'il était partit. Car Yoko aimait DS et que DS aimait Yoko, si les deux avaient ouvert les yeux tout aurait été plus simple. Il avait un cœur généreux et de ce fait aurait pardonné aux deux de le trahir par amour.

Le jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs sursauta en entendant un bruit dans la forêt habituellement si calme. D'abord, Lucié pensa à un animal, mais les jurons de deux orques qui suivirent contredirent cette hypothèse. Lucié ne remua pas, mais les voix se rapprochaient de lui et rapidement il vit sortit de derrière les arbres épais, deux épaulards à la peau grisâtre à moitié cachée sous une peau de crasse pleine de furoncles.

Le plus laid et sale des deux articula difficilement un mot avant d'attaquer Lucié qui eut un petit sourire de tristesse : il n'aimait pas se battre.

Il y a un deux ans, Lucié se serait mit à pleurer. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il s'accroupit sur le sol, prit un appuie et sauta en l'air, tombant sur le crâne d'un des deux orques qui en trébuchant entraîna l'autre à sa suite. En quelques secondes, Lucié avait joint les mains, et il attacha les deux bêtes, avant de leurs lancer un sort d'oublie et de les renvoyer dans la forêt : il ne souhait pas les tuer. Heureusement qu'il avait prit à utiliser la magie : celle-là même qui avait sauver DS la fois où celui-ci s'était fait tuer.

Alors qu'il pensait que tout était terminé, Lucié se retourna sous un bruit de branche cassée. Rien n'était visible, ni aucun son. Cette fois encore, il pensa à un animal, sans savoir que deux yeux l'observaient, un brin énervé.

Le lendemain Lucié se leva de bonne humeur. Il passa le début de la matinée à ranger sa petite cabane et à faire son linge, puis il s'exerça un peu à la magie, avant de partir dans la forêt afin de soigner les animaux blessés qu'il s'y trouvait.

Pendant qu'il était en train de soigner un faon dont la patte avait été coupé par un barbelé, il sentit une lame épaisse se poser sur sa gorge. Lucié releva le regard et les animaux s'enfuirent devant les six mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents qui menaçaient Lucié. Six ? Pour une seule personne ? L'affaire devenait complexe !

Mercenaire méchant pas beau : **On va te tuer.**

Lucié : **Pourquoi ?**

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas, et Lucié eut juste le temps de transformer l'arme en fleur, avant de grimper sur un arbre, s'enfuyant comme les animaux. Il se camoufla dans un arbre, et sauta sur un des mercenaires isolés, l'assommant violement. Puis, il repartit en courant. Il entendit un hurlement de douleur, puis d'autres, et il comprit que ses pièges avaient bien marché : il était sauvé mais cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Les agressions devenaient de plus en plus fréquents ces derniers temps.

ooo

DS était de mauvaise humeur dans le superbe château où il vivait. (Superbe château : trois cuisines, vingt-sept salles de bain, trente-quatre chambre, deux salles de combats, une bibliothèque, dix salons …) Son humeur était tel que son harem de femmes préférait l'éviter dans les couloirs de peur de l'entendre hurler comme à son habitude. Il balança la coupe de son verre sur la table, et repoussa sa fille, lui disant qu'il était fatigué. Elle s'excusa et disparue, haïssant cette petite sotte de Yoko qui lui avait fait tourner la tête : il refusait de coucher correctement avec elle, et la pauvre demi elfe commençait à trouver que la frustration s'était bon pour les nones par pour les belles femmes comme elle !

La porte du château s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Lucié la referma et s'assit près du lit sous le regard surprit de celui qui avait partagé son corps. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vraiment pas. Lucié l'évitait depuis le dernier combat final avec le méchant boss pas beau.

Lucié : **Pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?**

DS éclata de rire : **Je veux te tuer ?**  
Lucié : **Ne fais pas l'ignorant !**

DS : **Je n'ignore rien, mais si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais mort.**

Lucié garda une mine calme, mais il finit par se relever, s'excusant. Peut-être s'était-il simplement trompé ? Les mercenaires avaient dit avoir été payé par un homme grand, de forte carrure, à l'air effrayant, et très blond : cet n'était pas foncièrement DS. Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, une main qui faisait deux fois la sienne, le rattrapa par la taille et l'entraîna dans le lit. La main ne resta pas là, inactive, mais descendit sur le pubis de Lucié qui émit un petit hoquet étonné.

Lucié : **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**  
DS : **On le faisait bien tous les deux, avant.**  
Lucié : **… N'importe quoi. Lâche moi ! **

Au lieu de le lâcher, DS le retourna le dos, et il se mit à l'embrasser sur la nuque, glissant ses doigts sur la clavicule, avant de presser le sexe avec un sourire sadique en sentant le corps se débattre faiblement avec le peu de force dont Lucié en était capable.  
Lucié tenta le tout pour le tout, et il envoya une dose puissante de magie, qui fut stoppé dans un seul geste par DS.

Celui retourna de nouveau le jeune homme et le fit asseoir sur le lit, se relevant face à lui, nu, le sexe bandant devant les yeux du garçon qui devint rouge de honte. Est-ce que DS était saoul ? Ou est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ?

DS : **Ne t'en fais, ce serra rapide.**

La main partie directement, giflant la joue sans que Lucié ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se redressa, profitant de la surprise de DS, et remit rapidement son pantalon dans l'espoir de pouvoir rapidement fuir. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, DS l'avait stoppé, et le plaqué contre le mur commençant des mouvements de bassin …  
C'est alors qu'il sentit le corps trembler, et retournant le jeune homme, le magicien le vit en crise de larme, de larges sanglots sortant de ses yeux, alors qui n'arrivait pas retenir les bruits effrayants. L'homme se stoppa immédiatement, ses doigts ramassant les larmes, alors que Lucié s'effondrait sur le sol.

Lucié : **Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? **

DS : **Car j'en ai envie !**

Lucié releva le visage avant de murmurer plus faiblement : «** Tu as vraiment payer ses gens pour me tuer ? Tu veux vraiment me tuer ? Je ne comprends pas … Je ne t'ai rien fait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je croyais que … **

DS : **MAIS NON ! Je ne voulais pas te tuer ! Je voulais juste … **

Lucié : **Tu voulais ?**

DS : **Rien. M'amuser.**

Lucié sécha quelques larmes sur ses joues et il se releva, se rapprochant de DS les yeux plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans un mot il frappa l'homme une fois de toutes ses forces, puis il tourna les talons. Il marcha pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer dans le troisième couloir, ses joues rougissantes, et des larmes perçantes dans ses yeux : DS avait payé pour qu'on tue. Il avait fait ça pour s'amuser. Il avait tenté de le violer. Pour s'amuser aussi certainement. Et il venait de frapper … Il avait frapper le sauver de l'univers …

« **Sale pervers …** » Murmura le garçon qui sentait déjà la culpabilité l'envahir : il devait avoir fait quelques chose de mal ?

ooooooooooo

La maison de Yoko était une jolie demeure au toit rouge à peine visible tant la brume de la nuit était dense. La jeune fille avait été étonnée de trouver devant sa porte Lucié, les cheveux mouillés, l'air sombre, qui lui demanda faiblement : **puis-je dormir chez toi ? S'il te plait ?** Il ne lui demanda rien d'autre, il refusa de manger, de parler, et de répondre à ses questions. Il accepta simplement d'aller dormir dans son ancienne chambre, se recouvrant de couvertures, et sombrant dans un sommeil tranquille rassuré par l'odeur des lieux.

Yoko veilla quelques heures puis elle alla se coucher et s'endormit rapidement. A peine eut-elle fermée les yeux qu'une ombre s'introduisit dans la maison et se dirigea dans sa chambre. DS resta quelque secondes à observer la femme qu'était devenue son ancienne camarade et amante, puis il quitta la pièce et rentra dans la chambre de Lucié.

Le garçon était enseveli sous une dizaine de couverture. Son visage rayonnait de beauté tant le sommeil de cet ange était juste. C'était un ange : jamais DS n'avait rencontre un homme, d'autant plus du sexe mâle, qui soit incapable de violence, de méchanceté, et d'envie de vengeance. Tout les êtres vivants ont cela en soit : de la jalousie, de l'hypocrisie, de la honte, de l'envie : pas lui.

Il en était démuni. C'était simplement un homme altruisme dont la générosité n'avait plus aucune limite tant il avait un cœur gros.

DS en était devenu obsédé. Obsédé par tant de gentillesse sans retour, pas tant de bonté et d'ouverture d'esprit. Il resta là près de la porte, à regarder ce petit corps dans ce grand lit, et quand il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil, un sentiment de folie le prit : il aurait voulu serrer le gamin dans ses bras : l'embrasser, le protéger, et le garder jalousement.

« **C'était donc toi !** »

Le magicien se retourna et regarda étonné Yoko, elle lui fit signe de la suivre fermant la porte après elle. A peine fut-ils dans le salon qu'elle se mit à crier :

Yoko : **C'est toi qui l'as mit dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il est couvert de bleu, il est fatigué, et il semble avoir perdu sa joie de vivre ! Qu'est-ce que … **

**DS** : … J'ai payé des mercenaires pour le tuer.

Etrangement DS sembla effectivement vieux à cet instant, assit devant la cheminée, le regard légèrement perdu. Le visage de Yoko se blanchit, elle murmura un pourquoi qui rebondit contre le mur : DS n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Ni aucune raison d'ailleurs.

Yoko : **… tu voulais … le sauver ?**

Elle était tombée juste comme souvent et le magicien le sentit. C'était cela : il voulait mettre Lucié en danger pour le sauver comme il sauvait toutes les femmes mais avec Lucié ça ne marchait pas. Il ne demandait pas à l'aide, et il ne désirait rien … Il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Yoko se rapprocha de DS, l'embrassant doucement, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Elle eut un petit rire : il devait être drôlement secoué pour ne pas réagir. Elle recommença et cette fois DS la tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Il l'avait aimé, et elle l'aimait ainsi, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus partager cet amour …

La porte du salon s'ouvrit. Lucié resta là, sur le pas de la porte, les yeux à moitié ouverts, le pyjama débraillé. En le voyant une bouffé de chaleur prit Yoko comme DS mais le garçon n'eut qu'un petit sourire : heureux. Heureux de voir le couple enfin ensemble.

ooooooooooo

Lucié avait mal au poignet. DS ne sembla pas vouloir l'entendre et il continua de la forêt, les cris de Yoko ne leur parvenant plus. Il se retourna brutalement, et regarda le garçon dont les pieds en sang laissaient des traces sur le chantier couvert de cailloux. Le magicien se remit à marcher et continua sa route. Lucié finit par se taire, trébuchant tous les trois pas. Il avait froid, couvert simplement de son pyjama : une robe de chambre blanche, il avait mal aux pieds, et il ne comprenait pas la réaction de DS : il n'aurait peut-être pas du sourire et leur dire qu'ils formaient un beau couple. DS était indépendant … Il n'avait pas du aimer, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'entraîner dans la forêt.

A bout de force Lucié trébucha de nouveau mais cette fois il ne tenta pas de se relever. DS Le tira quelques minutes encore avant de se retourner pour la seconde fois, son regard bleu pur fixant les larmes sortant du visage du jeune majeur si fragile.

DS se baissa vers lui. Il glissa ses doigts sur son buste et passa la main derrière la nuque l'embrassant sauvagement, mordant les lèvres, et n'écoutant pas les faibles cris de Lucié qui se remit à sangloter. 

DS : **cette fois, ça ne marchera pas.**

Pourtant ça marcha et le magicien se stoppa. Il resta assit, l'air penaud, comme lors des affrontements avec Yoko : il se rendait compte de son idiotie. Il était en train de devenir fou et de se faire haïr par là même.  
Déjà à l'époque où il était avec Kal Su, il était dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le vouloir sans cesse, et de se faire rejeter. Combien de femmes étaient passés dans leurs bras afin d'alimenter leurs jeux ? Mais Lucié était différent : il ne jouait pas : il ne voulait pas.

Ce fut une main fraîche sur son front qui lui fit relever la tête. Les doigts de Lucié parcouraient le visage de l'homme qui tira le garçon à lui.

Lucié : **Je vais le faire.**

DS : **Faire quoi ? **

Lucié soupira, et doucement il embrassa DS. Simplement, sur les lèvres.

DS : **Idiot. Ce n'est pas assez. **

Lucié sourit tendrement : alors montres-moi !

ooooooooooo

Fin Lemon à suivre.


End file.
